Low-dropout regulators (LDOs) have been utilized in electronic devices where on-chip DC-DC conversion or on-chip voltage regulation is desired. These electronic devices include, for example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet computers, etc. LDOs achieve desirable line and load regulation at limited load changes (e.g., when a chip maintains a stand-by or sleep mode), but may exhibit poor response speeds at fast load changes (e.g., when a chip enters or exits from the stand-by or sleep mode).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.